Alarm systems typically include a central control panel and one or more speakers located in various rooms of a building. The central control panel communicates with the speakers to generate an auditory output. The auditory output may include a vocal command (such as directions to the nearest exit in the event of a fire) and/or may include a beep, siren, whoop, or other sound. The auditory output may be heard by the occupants in the building in order for the occupants to take the appropriate action (such as exiting the building).
The speakers in the alarm system should be configured so that the occupants in the building can hear the auditory output. For example, there are regulations that dictate the loudness of the auditory output above the ambient noise where the speaker is located (e.g., 15 dB above the ambient noise). In order to configure the loudness of the auditory output, an operator typically travels to the location of the speaker, measures the ambient noise where the speaker is located, and adjusts the speaker's loudness accordingly. However, a need exists to more effectively and/or efficiently adjust the speakers for the ambient noise.